Chaotic Neutral
by Audrianna13
Summary: Matt is a chaotic neutral, which means that on the one hand, he might save your life. On the other hand...he might steal your car.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. It is owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

Matt wandered aimlessly down the sidewalk, expertly avoiding bumping into people as his eyes stayed fixed on his DS. He let out a growl of frustration and bit down harder on his cigarette when his character's sidekick used up all of his potions _again _and died anyway, _again. _

_Just stay alive and out of my way!_ he thought to himself. Just then, to _spite him_, the DS died.

"Oh, no way," Matt muttered, halting in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the people who had to shoulder their way past him and glared at him because of it. "You did _not _just die on me! You _stupid _– I was almost to the next checkpoint! Come _on_!"

He shook it in a futile attempt to make it turn back on. It didn't work.

Matt narrowed his eyes at the DS, then sighed. The redhead glanced around. He was somewhere in the city. He didn't know where. _And I left my phone at Wammy's today, too! Man, this sucks._

Matt continued walking, slipping past people silently. He was just about to walk past an alleyway when he heard the sound of a gun firing, then feet running towards him. He stuck out his foot.

The man who had been running tripped over his boot, a gaudy purse and a gun falling out of his hands. Matt quickly bent down to pick up the gun and dismantled it, dropping the pieces in front of the man. The redhead quirked an eyebrow as the man glared up at him, and the man chose wisely to just run, leaving the purse behind.

Matt could see someone slumped against the wall near the far end of the alleyway.

_Well, I haven't quite filled my quota for good deeds this week, _he mused as he walked over to the person, who he could now see was a woman. She had obviously been shot in her right leg, which she was gripping fiercely. Her face was scrunched up in pain and she was chewing on her lower lip, obviously trying not to make any noise. Matt was impressed that she wasn't crying from the pain.

He knelt down next to her and silently pulled a roll of bandages out of one of the pockets of his vests (one can never know what Mello's going to do – better safe than sorry).

"Move your hands," Matt said.

She opened her eyes in surprise and quickly complied. Matt wrapped the bandages around her leg, hoping to slow the bleeding at least somewhat.

"You have a phone?" he asked.

She nodded and pointed toward the closer end of the alleyway, where a beautiful red Corvette was parked. Matt whistled in admiration. "It's in there."

Matt sighed. "Forget it. I'll just drive you to the hospital since you have a car nearby." He conveniently forgot that he had no idea where he was and helped the woman to her feet. She leaned on him and they walked (staggered) to the car.

Half an hour later, the woman was safely at the hospital and getting cared for. Matt walked out the front door and lit a new cigarette (the staff at the hospital had made him put his first one out). His eyes fell on the Corvette. The keys were in the ignition.

Matt grinned. "I helped her get to the hospital and now I'm on the complete opposite side of town that I need to be. She owes me one."

The redhead plopped down in the driver's seat. _Time to go show Mello my new car. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: My friend Crinzust said that if I wrote a Death Note fic, she would write a Harry Potter fanfic. This is Serious Business because Crinzust doesn't like the concept of HP fanfiction - she likes the books just fine and doesn't think there are any openings for fanfics. A few months ago I would have been ecstatic about her writing a HP fics, but now I'm just kind of 'eh'. Probably because I've stepped away from the HP fandom and dwelled into the DP fandom. *grins* Still, a deal's a deal. **

**It's going to be a slash fic. She told me that. I'm scared.**

**By the way, I know as much about guns/gunshot wounds/treatment of gunshot wounds as I do cars - that is to say, NOT MUCH. Forgive any errors I made.  
**


End file.
